The present invention relates to an accessory attachment system for vehicle interiors, that is specifically intended for attaching both the lining and certain internal accessories of automobiles by means of structural characteristics that improve their stability in their mounting position and allow a simple disassembly without any damage to the metal clip or the part of the car body on which the attachment system is mounted.
The object of the invention is to provide the automobile sector with a new type of clip for attaching internal accessories and linings of automobiles, in which the clip is of the type comprising a metal clip with a base and sides in which flexible flaps are provided for attachment to the vehicle body, with the internal accessories attached to the clip by screws or the like, all of this such that a proper stability is achieved in the assembly position and so that disassembly is possible with the use of a standard tool.
Attachment of interior vehicle accessories to the body mainly use metal or metal-plastic attachment means, with the latter comprising a metal part that defines the clip itself and a complementary plastic part that locks onto the latter to ensure the attachment, with this complementary part having means that allow a simple disassembly of the system. Attachment systems employing metal-plastic clips are described, for example, in the following patents of the Applicant: PCT WO98/48179, PCT WO98/47741, PCT WO00/40866 and PCT ES00/00106.
However, the scope of application of metal-plastic clips is limited when intending to attach certain accessories together with the lining that must withstand large loads, such as handles, airbag modules, etc.
As regards the metal clips, they generally consist of a metal part with a base from which emerge lateral extensions that converge towards each other, in which dies are made defining flexible lateral flaps, so that the part defined by the latter elements is passed through a fundamentally rectangular orifice made for such purpose in the supporting element that is the vehicle body, after passing through and holding the accessory to the lining of the vehicle, that is set against the inner face of the support determined by the vehicle body, and having a central orifice for passage of the screws for attaching the accessories to the clip. Said orifice will be hereunder referred to as the window.
Metal clips for attachment with a screw are described for example in Spanish Invention Patent 9401338 and the Addition to said Patent 9501623, from the Applicant.
Metal clips with a screw attachment are sturdy, yet have the disadvantage of requiring a special tool for disassembly, as if a standard tool is used the clip can be damaged or destroyed, and the vehicle body can also be damaged, as its support points on the chassis are not accessible.
In addition, it should be remarked that the stability of known clips is less than desirable when loads are applied in their working position, as they do not provide enough torsion strength between the lateral elastic flaps of the clip when tensions are applied that are perpendicular to the plane of support on the vehicle body part on which the system is mounted.
The clip object of the invention is metallic and attached by a screw, but includes certain novel properties that allow solving the aforementioned drawbacks.
More specifically, the first novel characteristic of the clip of the invention is that the part that comprises its base has arched grooves on its sides, representing material that is released in order to increase the size of the lateral flexible flaps of the metal clip nor in the part of the body where the attachment system is mounted, such that the end of said flexible flaps have central tabs that diverge outwards, which in the assembly position reach beyond the inner face of the vehicle body on which the attachment system is mounted, thereby making it possible to use a conventional tool as pliers or pincers on said tabs to bend the lateral flaps and allow the clip to pass through the window of the vehicle body and perform the extraction from said window.
A further novel characteristic of the clip of the invention is that the aforementioned tabs are also provided with recesses that allow it to be firmly engaged in the window of the car body, thereby improving the stability of the clip position and thus its strength against tensions and torsional motions.
Thus, the clip of the invention is characterised by a special shape of the part that comprises the base of the clip and of the lateral flaps, which in combination with the tabs allow dismantling the clip with conventional tools such as pliers or pincers, without permanently deforming the clip and without requiring complicated or specialised processes, without this affecting the strength of the clip. In addition, the tabs that allow the disassembly also allow by virtue of their special configuration to lock in place and thereby stabilise the clip in its working position.
The advantages provided by the clip can be summarised as follows:
Reduced disassembly time when the clip is deformed or when bodywork is performed and it is necessary to replace it.
Prevents bodywork deformations when removing the clip, as it is not necessary to apply force to the clip to deform it as in the conventional case.
The deformation caused on the bodywork is prevented, so that future assemblies can continue to be performed without problems.
Allows monitoring the state of the clip as it can be extracted without deforming it and its characteristics examined.
Allows recycling/reuse of the clips when they must be disassembled for replacing accessories or to work on the corresponding body area.
Improved tensile strength for accessory loads.
Improved strength against tilting of the accessories mounted with the clip of the invention.